eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5405 (20 December 2016)
Synopsis It’s technical rehearsal day for the ‘Christmas Carol’ cast and crew. Steven’s taken over the role of Jacob Marley. Carmel and Denise admire the stage set, a Victorian street complete with falling snow. Mick summons Kathy backstage to alter his too tight trousers. Donna catches Dennis peeping in to the girls’ dressing room. Furious, Louise snaps Dennis’ Tiny Tim crutch and threatens to walk. An argument ensues and Derek gives Dennis a formal warning. The rehearsal’s a disaster; there are no technicians, costume changes are slow and Linda mixes up the music cues. Afterwards, Derek and Johnny hold crisis talks in The Vic but Patrick’s buzzing, looking forward to the performances ahead. Sharon’s surprised when Phil reveals he’s going to check out West Ham’s new ground with Tony. When she reminds him Social Services are visiting, Phil’s adamant that Jay’s staying. Sharon insists to Social worker Derek Evans that they trust Jay, Derek warns her that if they don’t take appropriate action to protect Louise Social Services will. Ben’s riled when Phil dismisses Dennis’ perving at the rehearsal as something ‘normal’ boys do. Meanwhile, Kathy’s deed poll’s arrived; she’s officially Kathy Beale again. Ben claims he’s fine with it but, at the play rehearsal, snaps at Kathy when she teases him about Johnny. Kathy later apologises and is thrilled when Ben offers to buy her a drink. Ian, Jane, Stacey and Martin join them. Ben makes a toast to his mum but feels left out when the group talk about the Beales and Fowlers. Back at No.55, Jay’s determined to move into a hostel but Sharon talks him in to staying - this could be Phil’s last Christmas and she wants all his family around him. However, Sharon’s plans for a perfect day are quickly ruined when Ben returns home and reveals Kathy’s invited him to spend Christmas at Ian’s and he’s said yes. Bex is emotional when a Christmas present she ordered for Shakil arrives. She admits to Stacey that he dumped her by changing his status online. After Stacey tells him what’s happened, Martin squares up to Shakil on Bridge Street, accusing him of using his daughter for sex. Bex is humiliated. Kush restrains Martin who then storms off to argue with Carmel. When Martin finally slinks back to the stall, Stacey tells him off and a furious Bex insists she’ll never forgive him. Kathy assures Bex that Martin loves her unconditionally. Kush is exasperated when Shakil admits he changed his status because he thought Bex was going to break up with him. At the church hall, Martin apologises to Stacey and she in turn apologises to Bex. During the rehearsal, Bex watches as Louise and Shakil rehearse their kiss. Lou tells Shakil she hopes he snogs better than he does it – by all accounts he’s a massive fail. A tearful Bex hugs Martin. In the pub, Martin apologises to Carmel who, in turn, admits she’s ashamed of Shakil. Lou catches Bex messaging Shakil asking if he wants to talk and deletes him from Bex’s contacts. Shakil deletes Bex’s message after claiming to Kush that he apologised to her but she isn’t interested. Jack and Ronnie are getting the keys to their house in Ongar on the 9th of January. Ronnie’s concerned when Roxy reveals she’s not going to spend Christmas Day with them. Roxy’s taken a sick day to plan Ronnie’s hen do and seems manic but claims she’s just sampled a few cocktails. Ronnie assures Roxy she won’t go through with the adoption if Roxy isn’t happy but Roxy’s adamant she owes it to Amy. Ronnie persuades Roxy to come round on Christmas Day to give Amy her present. Finding Roxy in the Vic, Donna sacks her for lying about being ill. Dot’s bought lots of party food for her retirement do. When Abi reveals she’s spending Christmas with Tanya in Exeter, Dot covers her disappointment and declines Abi’s invitation to join them, claiming she has plans of her own. But once Abi’s gone, she sadly puts a turkey crown into the freezer. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes